HTTYD 2 Hiccup and Astrid
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid like each other a lot and both of them have eatit to tell each other how they feel well finding a new clip from the movie for httyd 2 I have desired to do a fan fic for the clip plus toothless looks like he's having a head spasm in the clip.
1. Chapter 1

Httyd 2 Hiccup and Astrid

**A/N My version I did however add in the new clip wording please don't flame me!**

"Hiccup shut up and come on were late!" Astrid giggled.

"Well do you think it's easy to get ready I swear Astrid I'm to dressy couldn't I just go in my armor?" Hiccup asked interlocking his head with Astrid's.

Astrid giggled and playfully punches Hiccup's arm.

"Hiccup were becoming true Vikings today under new trordisons." she said.

" yeah I know that Astrid but still, think about it…I woke up this morning looked outside the sun was shining the tarabile terrors sing on the rooftops when I sat down for brecktfest thinking all is right for the world and I get "son we need to talk." Hiccup said.

"Not know dad I got a whole day of goofing off to get started." Astrid imitated.

"First of all I don't sound like that and second what are you doing with my shoulders? Yes that's truly flattering inprosonason uh anyways "you're the pride of berk son and I couldn't be prouder." Hiccup said.

"Uh thanks dad I I'm proud of myself to." Astrid said.

"When have I ever done that with my heads?" Hiccup asked.

"You just did." Astrid said.

"Your home know be serious." Hiccup said.

"Huh okay enough funny stuff know what are you getting at?" Astrid asked.

"Well…my dad brought up me becoming chef and well to start you know tie myself down and have a family you know." Hiccup said.

"Well know I know why you're totally out of it." Astrid said.

"Well I know that he's right and all but I still what my freedom if I do except the fact I lose everything." Hiccup explained.

"Okay the others can wait you need to get this off your chest." Astrid said.

The both of them sit down in the grass.

"Okay know, tell me everything." Astrid said.

Hiccup nodded and begun.

"well I've always loved to live my life you know, I love to fly on toothless when I do…the freedom of everything I had is gone and all that's there is my own path, but well I'm here on berk and my duty of having a dad that's a chef and all, I don't have that ability, taking my dad's place as chef of berk means I can never leave berk only if it's really necessary." Hiccup said sadly.

Astrid listened to Hiccup's every word understanding what his hart longs for it's not that he minds getting married it's his freedom being ripped away from him he always was meant to be free from everything he's so much like his mother he never got to get to know her much she suddenly disappeared one day but he's nothing like Stoick well his stubbed and won't given into anything just like his father but other than that he wasn't meant to become chef just eathite.

"Hiccup…d-do you love anyone as much as you care about Toothless?" Astrid asked.

"Of course I do…why are you asking?" hiccup asked.

"Who would that be?" Astrid asked.

"I-I-I…" Hiccup stammered.

"Hiccup please, tell me." Astrid asked.

"I-I-I love…you." Hiccup said.

Astrid felt her checks warm. He finally admitted his feelings.

"I love you too Hiccup I know how you feel Hiccup I've always have seen that you need that freedom and you know I'd let you do what you need to do you know that all excepted when you do such stupid things I swear you like a good adrenaline rush." Astrid said.

Hiccup looks at Astrid and smiled shyly.

"Hiccup you are not the shadow of your fathers image you're a Viking that can't be compared with. You're spesal. You always have been. did you really think that the old rules apply to you know, maybe in the past they did but you write your own path you had enough crazy in you to do something no one else could do you trained a dragon not just any dragon a night fury the most fared dragon in the world. That's what makes you well…this." [Jesters to him.] Astrid said.

"You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup smiled.

"Yeah I did." Astrid smiled back.

"Know come on were super late know!" Astrid said.

"Hey Astrid." Hiccup said.

Astrid looks back at him.

"Thanks you've been there when I've need you for the past five years." Hiccup said.

"You're welcome Hiccup and you've been there for Me." she said.

**A/N Please comment if you would like me to continue this.**


	2. Chapter 2

HTTYD 2 Hiccup and Astrid

**A/N okay here's chapter two of HTTYD 2 hiccup and Astrid in advents' lots of grammar and spelling mistakes that my spell check hates my guts for and nor could a Bata reader so plez bare with me I'm not the best at spelling so if you know how to spell some of the words that I can't spell plez do feel free in telling me how there spelled it would make my life so much easier. Know enough with my rambling here you are chapter 2:**

Hiccup smiled and joined Astrid again interlocking his hand with she's.

*at the great hall*

"Hey there you two are we thought you were in trouble." Snoutlout said.

"Jee what happened to you?" Hiccup asked gesturing to a wound on snoutlout's arm.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend?" Snoutlout scowled.

Astrid giggled and explained.

"well you were off flying on toothless we were having dragon races and well as you know the islands favorite contact sport and well I gave Snoutlout a run for his mouny he thinks he can bet me but I showed him he really can't ugh…stop looking at me like that or I'll do worse to your face Snoutlout!" Astrid said.

"Okay cool off Astrid we shouldn't fight right know." Hiccup explained.

"Huh your right Hiccup, sorry." Astrid said.

The room falls into silence as Stoick stands behind the large round fireplace in the great hall.

"Welcome everyone! Today is a great day! Today the six teenagers who have shown courage, bravery, strength, trickery and most importantly intelligence, all these teens have shown there wroth and will now become full members of the tribe as not just warriors but Dragon trainers also." Stoick said.

Everyone in the hall whooped and cheered.

All the teens stand at the front of the large fire place in front of Stoick.

"Firstly Astrid Hofferson. You have show excellent when you fist begun your dragon killing and also have proved that same excellents in dragon training alongside your team mates and you have earned yourself the symbol of bring fearless and having courage I know welcome you as a full member of the hooligan tribe!" Stoick said.

"Next Fishlegs Ingerman you hold the much needed knowledge for feuter dragon training to help guide futcher genarasons of dragon riders you've also shown bravery well you are quiet and shy you rise up to what you need think is right. You have earned bravery. I know welcome you as a full member of the hooligan tribe." Stoick said.

"Now Snoutlout Jorgenson you're extremely hot-head I expected no less from a Jorgenson your clan still holds victory over the thawfest games you show strength in all sichuasson that you've come across. It is for that reason you earned strength. I know welcome you as a full member of the hooligan tribe." Stoick said.

"Now Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston you two as cased all sorts of madness on berk that my son had to clean up after. Though you show exalent trickery amongst all of us you both earn trickery as your symbol. I welcome you both as full members into the hooligan tribe." Stoick said.

"Lastly Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III your welcoming is a little different however I will do as I did for the others knowing you all to well. My son has come a long way from the bottom of the tribe to being a hero his actions were wrong at first but he has shown all of us that the dragons are not our enemies they are our allies! We have had five years of peace on berk and it will stay that way. You have shown you ingenagents Hiccup you have earned a spot as not only a rider a warrior but also the rights of a chef. You are to follow trordisons from here on out." Stoick said.

Hiccup shook his head.

"No you're wrong about me following tradison we do not live in that time any longer I will not follow tradison!" Hiccup said.

"Hiccup what's gotten into you?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup closed his hands into fists, closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"I will write my own path just like I always have dad." Hiccup said.

"No you won't be." Stoick said.

"If that's what you chose for me then…I will never be chef!" Hiccup shouts and turns and runs off out of the great hall.

"What have I done?" Stoick said sadly to himself.

Hiccup quickly changes into his armor and grabs his sword and walks out to Toothless.

"Hiccup!?" Astrid said.

"Uh mum I-I can't stay here Astrid i-I'm so sorry." Hiccup said.

Astrid walks over to him and hugs him.

"Y-you did what you thought was right and I'm not mad at you nor am I here to stop you, but I what to come with you." Astrid said.

"Astrid…I know you what to come with me but I have to go on this journey alone I need to figure out what I have to do I have to become chef I can never brack that vow I can never be unbounded from that. So I need you to take care of things well I'm gone." Hiccup said.

"I can't do this without you!" Astrid said.

"I'll send you air mail but if ever you don't get any mail know that'll need your help I'll keep my exact cordoning then from there the last mail I sent you travel there then it'll be up to the dragons to bring you to me." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup just stay close to berk I think there's something coming and is going to burn berk." Astrid said.

"*sigh* you've never been wrong before Astrid…huh fine I'll stay but only four a week understand and besides it looks like it's going to rain." Hiccup said.

"Good to hear and if there's lightning well you two have had a bad expirations." Astrid said.

Hiccup narrowed and spots something out in the distances.

"What is that?" Hiccup asked.

An arrow lands right by Toothless' paw.

Toothless screeches and runs behind Hiccup and looks around him.

"I've never seen Toothless look so scared before." Astrid said.

Hiccup nodded. "The bow that Vikings using is a long disternse scoped crossbow not only that but he's flying on a dragon!" Hiccup said.


End file.
